


Playing With Fire

by crystalthirium



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalthirium/pseuds/crystalthirium
Summary: You can’t call it love, but it’s close enough.
Relationships: Brendan Brady/Simon Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Playing With Fire

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. He was a bloody undercover cop, for fuck’s sake, and Brendan was meant to make him sick, yet here he was, letting the man get balls deep in him. The occasional sharp grunt from Brendan and the increasingly rising volume of thighs slapping together was the only sound permeating the hotel room. Simon swallowed down roughly, head turned to the side, face blank. It wasn’t unpleasurable by any means, but Brendan was going for it, and Simon was letting it happen. 

This is how it was, every time. He let Brendan have what he wanted, and he just took it. When he looked at Brendan afterward, he felt something stir in his stomach, something between a lurch and butterflies. 

“What’s the problem?”

Simon closed his eyes for a moment. “Nothing. Fine.”

Brendan barely smirked, nudging him. “You enjoy yourself then?”

“Sure. Why shouldn’t I?”

He swallowed. “Dunno. You barely fuckin’ moved or even made a sound. Have I lost it already?”

Simon snorted. “Was good. Real good. Sorry, I’m just tired.” His eyes flickered to the pillow. 

Brendan shrugged and rolled over, switching off the light. 

This is how it was. This is how it was going to be, until it was over. Simon decided it wasn’t the worst way to pass the time.


End file.
